


Come One, Come All

by chooken



Series: Come One, Come All [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Sloppy Thirds, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a big ol' slut. I'm so sorry for what I made. I'm sure I should be ashamed or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come One, Come All

Mark was just stepping out of the shower when he heard the knock on his door.

He’d half been expecting it, had showered for just that very reason, had made sure he was scrubbed clean – every single inch. The look on Shane’s face that day had been promising. He’d been tense and frustrated, stuck in his own mind half the time. His fists had clenched, a good sign, and he had looked ready to snap at Nicky more than once when the older boy tried to be cheerful.

Mark wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered purposefully to the door, hearing the knocking become more and more impatient. He raised his eye to the peephole, looking through. And there stood Shane, a face like thunder, one hand lifted impatiently to the door.

Smirking, Mark put the chain on the door and opened it a crack, keeping his semi-naked body hidden behind the solid edge of the door.

“Can I help you Shane?”

Shane looked up, and for a second the anger disappeared, replaced by uncertainty.

“I need…” He swallowed. “Fuck, I’m so horny. Let me in?”

“What if I’m not in the mood?” Mark shrugged, enjoying the fury that flashed in Shane’s eyes again. Shane leant forward, mouth against the gap of the door, and spoke quietly.

“You’re always in the fucking mood, Feehily.” Mark lowered his lashes and ran his tongue teasingly across his upper lip, enjoying the way Shane’s eyes darkened and narrowed. “Now let me in so I can fuck you into the floor.”

Mark laughed and shut the door, then left it for a second, not sliding the chain across and practically able to feel the waves of frustration rolling off the man on the other side of the door. Then he unlocked the chain and stood back, waiting for Shane to realise.

The door slammed open a couple of seconds later, and there Shane stood, still wearing his clothes from that day, a trickle of frustrated sweat running down his forehead. Mark ran his eyes purposefully up and down Shane’s body, studying him, then locked eyes with the older boy, raising an eyebrow. Shane audibly growled, slamming the door behind him.

“Don’t fucking look at me.”

“Yes Shay.” Mark muttered insolently, glancing away, and then looking back up from under lowered lashes. Shane’s hands were tightening into fists.

“Don’t talk.” Shane said in a lethal voice. Then he was striding forward, fist caught in Mark’s hair. Mark whimpered, just because he knew what it did to Shane. The hand pushed down, a small smile appearing on the corner of Shane’s mouth. Mark dropped to his knees, feeling his towel come loose and moving to fix it. Toes kicked lightly at his fingers.

“Don’t.” Shane said, in that same deadly tone. Mark nodded, resting his hands on his thighs. Fingers tightened slightly in his hair, sending tiny pinpricks of pleasure straight down his spine and to his cock. The hand loosened, and then slipped through his hair and down the side of his face, almost caressing it. Mark moaned softly into the gentle touch. “Undo my jeans.” Shane whispered, and Mark nodded, hands rushing eagerly to the front of Shane’s jeans, the stretched denim brushing against the back of his hand. The jeans slipped down over Shane’s hips, and Mark leant forward without thinking, drawn by the smell, and nuzzled into the hard bulge of Shane’s boxers. He breathed deeply, moaning at Shane’s thick, musky scent. He heard Shane whimper, then the hand tangled in his hair again.

“Take them off.” Shane ordered, and Mark reached shaking hands to the waistband, eyes widening in anticipation while he lifted the elastic down and got his first glimpse of Shane’s cock. It was standing tall and proud, full of blood, the engorged head throbbing. And when Mark slid the elastic down further, dragging it down over Shane’s hips, he caught sight of tight, full balls, begging to be touched.

“Fuck, Shane.” Mark murmured, yelping when a hand slapped him lightly across the hair.

“You want it.” Shane growled, his voice hard again. “You want it, don’t you? You little whore.”

“I want it.” Mark replied, his voice hoarse with lust. “Please, Shay…”

“What do you want?” Shane asked, though it wasn’t really a question. Mark knew Shane loved this, loved this feeling of power after a long, frustrating day. Hell, he was hardly complaining. Shane was hot like this.

“I want to suck your dick.” Mark’s fingers trailed up Shane’s thigh while he spoke, watching the spreading goosebumps where his fingers brushed hairy flesh. “It’s so hot, I want to take it all.”

“You’ll take it all.” Shane agreed.

“I will.” Mark whimpered. “So hard… so big…” He groaned, and caught a brief glance of Shane in the top of his vision, seeing how dark his eyes were, how red his face had become. “I don’t deserve it, but god… I want it.” When Shane made a whimpering, encouraging noise in his throat, Mark giggled to himself. Shane was too easy.

“And then I want you to fuck me with it.” Mark continued. “I want you to fuck my tight arse, make me scream for you to make me come…” As he spoke, he wrapped a hand around the base of Shane’s erection, enjoying the soft cry, then opened his mouth wide, leaning forward…

Shane’s cock tasted beautiful, as always. Hot and salty, throbbing against his swirling tongue while he lapped up all the moisture. There was a sharp, yelping groan from above when Mark moved slowly forward, taking in another inch. The fingers loosened in his hair, carding through it and stroking down Mark’s cheeks and up again, urging him on. Then the two hands fisted just over his ears, taking a gentle grip on Mark’s hair.

“That’s it.” Shane murmured, in a soft but controlling voice that was not to be argued with. “Take it.” Mark groaned and did so, pressing forward until he’d taken as much as he could, his fingers stroking at Shane’s balls, palm grasping the thick base and feeling coarse hair tickle his hand. He looked up, catching Shane’s dark, hooded gaze, and smiled when he felt the older man relax slightly, his frustrations on the way to being abated. “Fuck.” Shane groaned. “Your mouth…” He pushed forward a little, and then drew back. “…is so… hot…”

The hands in his hair were tugging him now, and he felt himself become even harder when Shane’s cock drew back and thrust in again, slowly and firmly fucking his mouth. Mark loved this, the feeling of being totally controlled, and knew Shane loved having the power just as much. His hand left Shane’s balls and hooked around the back of his thigh, allowing some support for him to change the angle, twisting his head around to the left for a more comfortable position. His other hand fell to his own lap, catching thick, swollen flesh and tugging at it while his mouth was fucked, salty juice painting his tongue and both of them moaning at the same time.

“Fuck.” Shane was muttering, his breathing heavy and laboured, coming in shallow, panting gasps. “Fuck. Take it. Fucking… hell. Whore. Yes…” He gasped out a low groan, and Mark whimpered when his mouth was taken even harder, his lips becoming bruised as they stretched wider to take in even more of Shane’s length. His own cock was at full hardness now, and he pumped hard and fast in time with the ragged thrusts snapping through Shane’s hips. But he couldn’t bring himself off yet, as much as he wanted to. Shane didn’t like it when he finished first, and this was Shane’s game. So he let go, digging his nails into his thigh and trying to resist the urge to take hold of himself while Shane was taking his mouth so deliciously.

He felt the taste change in his mouth, and Shane’s litany stopped for a second, then they both groaned as Shane drew out, his hard cock slipping red and swollen from between Mark’s lips. He had been so close, right on the edge of coming, and Mark tried to reach for it. Wanting it. But the hand in his hair held him back.

“No.” Shane said, his voice hoarse and shaky, almost obscured by deep wheezing while he grabbed the base of his own cock and squeezed tight. Mark watched it wilt a little, and groaned.

“Shane…” He whimpered. “Please…”

“Get up.” Shane ordered, sounding more in control of himself now. Mark shuddered, reaching down to squeeze his erection, hard and aching and pressed against his stomach. A hand slapped across his face, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to put him in his place. “Get up.” Mark moaned softly, dominant-Shane a complete turn on, then planted his hands on the floor, pushing himself to his feet. He was taller than Shane by a long shot, but with his shoulders hunched and his head down it didn’t feel like it. Shane was the boss. Mark was Shane’s whore.

“The bed.” Shane ordered, pointing. Mark nodded, making his way over and grunting slightly at the feeling of his balls rubbing against the inside of his thighs, his cock bouncing slightly and slapping against his stomach while he moved. He stopped at the edge of the bed, hands resting on the mattress, feet still flat on the floor, presenting himself to Shane and waiting for further instructions. He heard Shane hiss, and a hand ran over his arse, making Mark groan when fingers prodded his entrance.

“Shane…” He moaned, slipping forward onto his elbows when the hands swapped over and a saliva-slicked finger suddenly breached him, sliding in deep. He could barely breathe before there was another finger, twisting into him. He’d known this was going to happen – Shane was always so sexy and impatient – so he’d prepared himself thoroughly in the shower beforehand, fucking himself on his own hand to loosen himself up. It had been so hard to hold on then and not come, but now it was well worth it to save it up. Shane was so…

“Get up.” His thoughts were interrupted by a guiding shove on his hip, and he let himself be pushed up onto the bed, keeping himself on all fours. Shane always liked him this way, though he wasn’t precisely sure of the reason. It was more powerful, certainly, but Shane never liked Mark to look directly at him, as though he was ashamed. Mark couldn’t see why – Shane was desperately hot when he was like this.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a condom packet ripping open. “You want it?” Shane said one last time, rolling it on and climbing up behind Mark, his cock nudging Mark’s loose entrance. Mark nodded, reaching back to put a reassuring hand on Shane’s knee.

“It’s okay, Shane. I promise.” Then he was gasping out a deep, roaring cry, clawing at the blankets when Shane thrust in hard and fast. And deep. So deep. His cock jerked, and he drew in a shallow breath, trying to stop himself coming. Jesus, this was… with Shane’s hands gripping his hips, and the panting… god, Shane was…

“Erm…” There was a voice, but it wasn’t coming from behind him, not directly behind him, anyway. Somewhere over to the right. He heard Shane cry out in frustration, and whimpered when everything came to a standstill. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were…”

“It’s fine, Nix.” Mark replied, trying not to snap at the older lad, but silently cursing him for coming in right when this was getting especially nice. “You after something?” He turned his head to watch Nicky take stock of the situation, his blue eyes widening when he took in the sight of Shane’s cock buried in Mark’s arse. Shane shifted, and Mark grunted deliriously, the feeling of Shane moving in him, stretching him, almost too much. He fisted his cock, trying to prolong the inevitable for just a few more minutes.

“Nicky, Jesus, what do you want?” Shane exclaimed, hands tightening on Mark’s hips.

“Ehm… same thing you wanted, apparently.” Nicky chuckled, now that he’d gotten his senses back. “Didn’t realise you’d got in first.”

Shane laughed, and Mark moaned, dropping forward onto his elbows, just wanting Shane to _hurry up_ , for god’s sake! He was on the edge, and had been for long minutes. He _needed_ to come!

“Nicky… later… please…” He groaned, pushing back onto Shane’s cock, trying to fuck himself, but Shane’s hands held him fast. He twisted, writhed, tried to spit himself on Shane, but nothing seemed to be working. He heard Nicky giggle, and scowled.

“Jesus, you do get about, don’t you?” The blonde chuckled. “How long you been having him for, Shaney?”

“About…” Shane thrust in suddenly, making Mark cry out, scrabbling at the blankets when his prostate was nudged head on, stars flashing in front of his eyes and his cock twitching dangerously. “…six months.” He finished. “You?”

“Only a couple.” Nicky replied flippantly enough to make Mark want to strangle him. “I was horny and bored, and he offered, so…”

“Can’t we do this later?” Mark protested. Shane laughed, beginning to move properly again, the pace picking up until he was hammering into Mark, hitting the right spot every single time. The laughter turned into loud grunts, and Mark began pushing back, fucking himself, feeling himself get closer and closer to orgasm. Soft lips pressed to his neck, and he moaned, going with it before realising.

Shane didn’t kiss him. He never had. And these kisses weren’t like Shane’s hard, rough touches at all. These were gently and friendly, almost like…

Nicky.

A tongue added to the equation, and he twisted to find Nicky licking up his neck, eyes shut in that usual bliss he showed when he was in bed with Mark. Nicky truly was beautiful during sex. So pliant and sweet, pushing into Mark’s kisses, making keening, desperate noises. So unlike Shane, with his rough orders and dominant touches.

God, he really was spoiled, wasn’t he?

He groaned into the kiss that was placed on his lips, anchoring himself to the bed with a firm grip on the sheets while Shane thrust harder and harder, his grunts becoming more panicked and desperate. Mark could feel himself needing it, needing Shane to come, needing to come himself. He reached out, gripping Nicky’s cock, feeling it semi-hard in his hand, and cried out when slim, agile fingers closed around his own cock, matching his strokes.

“Nix.” Mark moaned, too close now, with Shane’s heavy breathing blasting down over his shoulders and that torturous pressure both inside and around him.

He went suddenly dizzy, and roared out the orgasm that hit with a swift, bludgeoning force. One minute he was teetering on the edge, and then was shoved brutally down the slope, screaming all the way.

“Fuck.” He heard Shane mutter, even though Mark was face down and panting into the pillow now, Nicky’s hand trapped under him. The hard thrusts sped up for one brutal moment, then Shane cried out.

“Mark!”

Mark groaned softly, too exhausted to truly enjoy the feeling of a sudden burst of muted heat, though finding it delicious nonetheless. Shane pulled out, and Mark whimpered as Shane’s cock dragged over every sensitive nerve ending, making his eyes flutter shut against the sensation.

“Jesus.” He murmured, then realised Nicky was moving, his hand coming out from under Mark. A second condom packet ripped, and he moaned when soft lips found his nape, caressing him.

“You mind?” A husky, gentle voice caressed his ears, and he shook his head exhaustedly, moaning when Nicky pushed slowly into him, reaching deeper and stretching wider than Shane ever could.

“Nicky…” He whispered, trying to push back, even though his legs didn’t want to hold him. Soothing hands steadied his hips, helping him. “Uh…”

“That’s it.” Nicky breathed, his voice shallower and more laboured than before. Mark looked up to see Shane tugging on his jeans, and directed a smile at him, receiving a grateful smile and wink back. “God, you’re all loose…” Nicky murmured wonderingly, hands stroking over Mark’s back; tender, wanting. Mark gasped as his prostate was stimulated, and pressed his face into the crook of his arm, locking his knees and pushing back into the thrusts that were coming harder and faster now.

He heard Shane moan, and thicker, rougher fingers ran through his hair, pressing his face down. He heard Nicky laugh. “You’re so weird, Shay.” Then he cried out, grabbing tight onto Mark’s hip and pulsing into the condom, the rush of heat absolutely beautiful on Mark’s abused passage. Mark whimpered, collapsing under Nicky’s suddenly boneless weight. Shane laughed.

“I’m off.”

“Okay. See ya. Bye.” Mark slurred, and rolled onto his side, pulling Nicky into his arms. Nicky always liked to cuddle afterwards, always liked affection and kisses, and Mark was more than willing to bestow them. Shane and Nicky were so different, he reflected. Shane was rough and needy, wanting a release, but Nicky was always in need of love and care. They were both gorgeous, perfect. Mark stroked Nicky’s hair and kissed his nose.

“S’pose my secret’s out then?”

Nicky laughed. “It ain’t a secret, Feehily. You’re the band bike, and everyone knows it.” Mark blushed, pushing into Nicky’s embrace and chuckling softly. Nicky’s hands ran through his hair. “Is he always like that?”

“Mmm… yes…” Mark sighed, stretching slightly in Nicky’s grip. “He’s especially hot when he gets angry.”

“Ah.” Nicky nodded. “But I’m not like that. Do you want…?”

“Nah.” Mark shook his head. “You’re different, not worse or better.” He ran his fingers through Nicky’s hair and stroked down over his cheeks, using the grip to pull Nicky into a tender kiss. “Don’t worry about it."

“Okay. I won’t.” Nicky smirked, and Mark giggled, rolling away and stretching properly when Nicky let go and sat up. Nicky smiled. “I better go. Back to my room, I mean.”

“Okay.” Mark reached back, pressing his fingers to his own entrance and feeling the trickle of lube and sweat. “I think I might need another shower.”

“Yeah.” Nicky laughed, reaching down too, and making Mark swear as his body twitched, the nerves still oversensitive where Nicky touched. “Go again tomorrow?”

“I dunno… sort it out with Shane.” Mark groaned, and Nicky laughed loudly, patting Mark’s bum.

“Will do.” And then he was tugging his jeans back on and had disappeared, shutting the door behind him. Mark pulled himself shakily to his feet and headed for the shower, picking up his discarded towel on the way.

Coming out, he felt cleaner and less knackered, as though the hot water had seeped into his bones and revitalised him. He yawned, flopping forward onto the bed and stretching out. He considered going to bed, but decided he wasn’t tired enough. He was just about to turn the TV on when there was a knock at the door.

“Mark?” A voice called out. “You in?” Mark groaned, and there was a vague silence. “I erm… wanted a favour.” The voice continued. Mark laughed, and lifted one tired arm off the bed, reaching down into the bottom drawer of the bedside table.

He pulled out what he needed, and placed the long dildo at the foot of his bed with a pair of handcuffs, then collapsed onto his front again, trying to muster strength for the hours of wonderful torture he knew lay ahead.

He lifted his head and called out…

“Come in, Kian!”


End file.
